Unlocking His Heart
by Kristine Rose
Summary: The stoic Kanda forces people to do whatever he wants through fear, but what happens when the sweet, kind, native Ribbon tries to make him seem human again?


i had to make a treatment for film class. So this is it. sorry i haven't posted anything at all for idk how long. So I felt like posting this. I will post the script when I'm done with it. Sorry i haven't posted anything in a long time.

* * *

Unlocking His Heart

By DrewAnna Velardi

INT: HEADQUARTERS HALLWAY – EARLY MORNING

It is loud with FINDERS (all ages) dressed in white. Walking up and down the hallways in a rush.

INT: ALLEN WALKER'S ROOM – EARLY MORNING

Allen (15) is asleep in his bed. His white hair spread out on his white pillow. A white sheet covers him leaving it unable to see what else he is wearing. He is British. Some sunlight is shining through the back window while the Finders are heard outside his room.

INT: HEADQUARTER'S DINING HALL –EARLY MORNING

LAVI (18) is dressed in a black wife-beater and white pants with a black belt. He has short red hair and is spiked up. He is sitting next to BOOKMAN (age unknown looks to be about 80). Bookman is short wearing tradition Chinese clothing. He has five strands of hair on the tip of his head. They are sitting across from each other eating breakfast. Nationalities are unknown; they seem to be American.

The dining hall is filled with three rows of park bench tables.

INT: HEADQUARTER'S HALLWAY- EARLY MORNING

LENALEE LEE (16) is walking down the hallway to where her brother is. She is wearing a black zip up jacket, with a short black skirt. Two anklets hang loosely on her ankles. Chinese slippers cover her feet. She is Chinese. Her hair is tied into two long pigtails.

MIRANDA LOTTO (28) is freaking out with all the Finders running around, and screaming at her to get out of the way. She is wearing a simple black t-shirt with black pants and black boots. She has short hair and it sticks to her head. Miranda is German.

ALLASTAR KRORY (30) is banging on Allen's door to get him up. He too is wearing all black only he has a cape on as well. He looks like an old vampire.

YUU KANDA (18) steps out of his room. He is shirtless and wearing black pants. He is Japanese. He sees all the finders running down the hallway. He grabs one by their throat and asks, "What the hell is going on that is disturbing my sleep?" His voice is filled with anger and annoyance. The young Finder looks at Kanda scared. "A-all finders are to report…report to all assigned areas" he stutters on his words. Kanda lets him go and the finder scrambles away.

RIBBON SANDS (17) opens her door and yawns. She is wearing a long white night gown. She has short blonde hair and is Danish. Then sees all the finders running; she looks at Kanda next door. Her golem, ESSANCE, looks at Kanda. "What's going on?" he asks the Japanese exorcist. Kanda looks at her and says, "Finders being finders." Ribbon nods and goes back into her room. Kanda does the same.

INT: DINING HALL –MORNING

Ribbon walks into the hallway. The earlier commonation has stop. She goes over to the cook and smiles. JERRY (28) is wearing a white apron and black pants. His hair is dyed pink and is in multiple locks of braids. He smiles back at her. "The usual?" he asks her. She nods. He quickly makes the sandwich and hands it to her.

She bows in thanks and walks over to Kanda who is seen eating at a table by himself. She takes her seat across from him. Kanda's sword, Mugen, is sitting next to Kanda. Kanda is now wearing a black tang-top with his white pants and black boots. Ribbon is wearing a zip up white jacket with a white slightly puffy skirt and white sandals.

She has a flashback played in a montage.

The battle against the Noah's

The Level 4 Akuma missing

(Multiple shots of both)

Kanda's golem then starts to talk. "Kanda and Ribbon please see KUMOI (32) in his office. Kanda and Ribbon please see Kumoi in his office." They both get up and leave to see their supervisor.

INT: KUMOI'S OFFICE

The office is filled with a wall of bookshelves. Each shelf is filled with books. The floor is covered with papers where the floor is unseen able. A small red couch sits parallel to a large wooden desk.

Kanda and Ribbon enter the office. There Kumoi puts his white French hat down on his desk. He has on a white lab coat and white pants with white boots. He looks at them. "We found the Level 4 Akuma" Kanda grabs his folder, with Ribbon's arm, and drags them away.

INT: HEADQUARTER'S HALLWAY – MORNING

"Japan…" Kanda says while reading his folder. Ribbon only nods.

FLASHBACK – 3 MONTHS AGO

The Level 4 Akuma threw Ribbon off the bridge. . Her hair was now at shoulder's length and her outfit is torn apart. Her chest is covered but her shoulders and stomach clothing were gone. Her skirt was in shreds and was shorter then normal mid-thigh length. Her socks had all sorts of tears in them.

While falling she begs HEVALASKA (spirit no age) to synchronize her to her innocence knowing that she could die. "Innocence is a green cube used to create weapons and battle Akuma's with," Lenalee's voices over. "It worked for Lenalee- chan so why not me?" Ribbon cries to Hevalaska. Hevalaska did it. All of Ribbon's blood came and surrounded her.

END FLASHBACK

INT: TRAIN CABIN – MID DAY

"Ribbon?" Kanda calls her. "Yes Senpai?" she questioned. "Are you still going to try for the General Test?" His eyes are close and his right hand is on Mugen. "Yes…If I pass the test… I can sit next to General Cloud." She tells him. "Plus I can protect you instead of you protecting me" she thinks.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – DAY

A fight has broken out. "Mei I hate you I want you to die" a young girl told her sister. "Me die… ha you're the one that should die Rin". The girl yelled. Another girl walked up the street. She was holding an umbrella. "Relo I'm bored." She says as if she is tired. "But Road-sama you have to return me to the Earl-sama ~Relo" it talks.

Road (13) ran into both Mei (13) and Rin (13). "Twins" she questions in her head. "Enough you two. You shouldn't be fighting," she told them. "Besides neither one of you want to die" she told them and continued to skip off.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – NIGHT

Two days later:  
Rin dies. Mei is torn that the milluman earl came and granted her sister back.

EXT: HEFIE, CHINA – DAY

Kanda sighs. "Boring" he thinks. Ribbon is skipping while entering Hefie. She stops in the middle of the dirt road. She looks around and notices no one around. Kanda steps behind her. "Where is everyone?" she asks him. He looks around, never answers her question and keeps walking. She follows close behind him.

Kanda pulls Mugen from it's sheath. "Who's there?" he yells out. A small boy steps out. "Who are you?" he yells. His mother takes him back inside.

Ribbon keeps Kanda's coat in hand's reach. She is scared. They start to leave the town and then the boy came out again. "I wouldn't go to the next town they say the people there are crazy. They die each day. It is dangerous there. Papa went there he didn't come back." He explains. Ribbon looks at the boy. "Let's go" Kanda says and leaves.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA

Day by day one person dies after another. Soon the Level 1 Akuma grew into a Level 2. She started to laugh as she kept killing. Road was happy with the development.

Kanda and Ribbon enter the curse town. Kanda goes up to a man while Ribbon goes to play with the kids. "Oi have any of you seen or know what an Akuma is?" Kanda asks a MAN. He looks at Kanda with dead eyes. "No idea what ya talkin' 'bout" the man says. Kanda sighs at the comment and leaves without another word.

Ribbon runs over to Kanda. "Kanda-senpai! Kanda-senpai" she yells out his name. "Hm?" he asks her without much care. "A child over there said that we could stay at his father's inn. Isn't that great?" she questions him. Kanda nods and follows the girl and the child. "Almost like a family" a voice speaks in his head. Kanda looks around. Finds nothing. "A family…" he mutters.

INT: FAMLY RUN INN – SUNSET

The group enters the inn. "Ah welcome travelers. I'm so glad that you chose my inn. How many rooms do you need? Two?" he interrogates them. "One room" Kanda says. Ribbon blushes. This was the first time they were going to share a room. She was nervous. They walked up to their room. "We're only staying for a few nights. I'll sleep on the floor," he demanded. "Alright" she mutters.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – NIGHT

The town is still really well lit. Many men are outside holding some form of a weapon. Kanda enters the town. Ribbon is asleep in the room. "A family" he mutters. A MAN was sitting outside his door holding a shotgun, a picture of his son in his hand. Kanda looks at him. "Oi why isn't anyone asleep?" he asks. "The demon comes out at night. It kills one of us each night. It talks in out head. It wishes to kill us all." He says scared. "Have any of you seen it?" he asks the man. The man shakes his head. Kanda walks away.

"A family!" he suddenly got it while walking through the Plaza. A scream filled the air. He ran to it. He only found the dust of the body. He notices it was a woman. "That's the mother. Next should be the father" he mutters and leaves the scene.

"A man" he thinks. "Can you keep up?" the Akuma voices in his head. Kanda runs faster. "It could be any man here," he thinks. Another scream fills the air along with gunshots. "That man" Kanda says and runs towards him. When he reaches him, it was too late. The man was dust and his shotgun just sat there. The voice laughs. "Get out" he yells at the voice. "A child. A young child will die next," she tells him. Ribbon shows up in his head. "No! You can't kill her," he yells. "Too late" he ran towards his partner.

DREAM

EXT: MORRE, DENMARK – 10 YEARS AGO

A little girl came running down the wooden stairs; a creaking sound was heard with every step she took. She made her way to the kitchen smiling and giggling. "Mumma! Mumma! We have new neighbors," she cheered to her mother.

An older woman looked at her and smiled. "Is that so Ribbon? Should we go say hi to them?" Ribbon nodded. The woman was dressed on a navy blue peasant dress. Her skin was sickly pale and her voice soft as snow. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were green. She looked at her daughter who was dressed in a faded, torn brown dress. The child's hair was blonde and reached down to her back. Her eyes were a sea green and she was barefoot.

Ribbon's dress reached just below her knees where it was torn. They made their way through the old creaking wooden house. Ribbon was smiling holding her mother's hand.

They approached the house next to them and saw boxes and other items entering the other house. Ribbon's mother took them up the stairs and into the house. "Hello?" she called out. Ribbon became shy and hid behind her mom. A short Japanese woman came up to them. "Hello." She replied in a monotone voice. Ribbon's mother offered her hand to the Japanese women. "My name is Raine Sands." She introduced herself. Then Raine pushed her daughter forward. "This is my daughter Ribbon." The Japanese woman smiled and bowed. "My name is Hiromi Kanda. My family and I have just moved her from Edo Japan." She explained. Raine nodded. Hiromi got on her knees and looked down at Ribbon. "How old are you?" she asked smiling. Ribbon smiled. "I'm seven," she said giggling. Hiromi smiled. "Wow seven already. I have a son and he's only a year older then you" she said standing up. "Yuu come meet out new neighbors" she called out to up stairs.

A boy, the age of eight came down the stairs. He was dressed in black pants and was shirtless. "Yes Ka-sama?" he asked her. He looked from his mother to Raine to Ribbon. A blush grazed his cheeks when he saw Ribbon. "Yuu this is Raine Sands-san and Ribbon Sands-chan" she said smiling. Yuu went over to them. He bowed. "I'm Yuu Kanda. It's nice to meet you," he said. Ribbon bowed. "Ah, it's nice to meet you too" she said.

END DREAM

INT: INN ROOM – NIGHT

Ribbon moaned turning in the bed. The Akuma stands above her looking down at her. "Why? Why does such a beautiful man love you? You're nothing special," she tells Ribbon. "Innocence acto" Ribbon pulls the blood color choker on her neck. The bright light forces the Akuma back. She screams and disappears. The door blasts open. Kanda stood there looking exhausted.

"Hello Senpai. You just missed the Akuma. I blasted it out the window" she smiles. He reaches out and grabs her; he pulls her close to his chest. "DAISYA would hate me if something happened to you." He holds her tight. "Senpai…" she chokes out. She then blushes and grabs his coat. "You aren't hurt are you Senpai?" He shakes his head and puts her back into bed. "Go back to sleep. I'll deal with the Akuma," he tells her. "Senpai" she whines. He leaves her to rest.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – 3AM

Kanda searches for the Akuma. He does not find anything. "You're the one who killed my wife" and man yells at another man. "Me the Demon got her," he argues. "I've seen you watch her" The argument got worst. Gunshots are heard. The town people broke out into a fight. Kanda ignores them.

EXT: NINJING, CHINA ROOFTOP – 3: 20 AM

Road sits on the roof. "Oh what fun? One Akuma can do all this. That's amazing," she giggles. "Miss Road. Don't you think this is enough ~ Relo" the pumpkin umbrella asks. "Nope not till Allen shows up" she laughs and starts to sings while the town people kill each other.

INT: INN ROOM – SUNRISE

Kanda enters the room. Ribbon is awake in the room. She is watching the sunrise. "I'm back," he tells her. She turns looking at him. Her hair should flip over her shoulder and onto her back, supposed to be dramatic. She smiles looking like an angel. "Welcome back Senpai" He blushes at her actions. "Indeed she is the light of hope," he thinks. "Well I'm going shopping. I hear this town has some really good fruits" she comments. "You can't leave. The people in this town have lost it. They are killing each other for their own enjoyment. The Akuma here rules this town. It's best if we leave." She pouts. "But…but" she pouts more. Kanda glances at her. "Fine we'll stay only to kill the Akuma" Ribbon smiles. "Thank you Kanda-senpai."

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – NEXT NIGHT

Kanda is wandering the streets while Ribbon is jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She back-flips and lands onto an old house. "Eh? What's this?" she questions. Her golem floats near her head. "Kanda-senpai?" he is 10 km near her. "What's up?" "I found an old house. I'm going in," she tells him. "Alright let me know what you find," he tells her. "Okay" she jumps onto the edge and breaks the window to enter.

INT: OLD HOUSE BEDROOM – DAY

It is dusty and there ware many broken things everywhere. "What the hell?" she asks looking at all the books on the floor. "I see you found my old house" the Akuma's voice fills her head. "Kanda…The Akuma just talked to me. I'm activating my innocence," she tells him. "Alright call me if she attacks you" "I'll be fine," she promises him.

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO

Ribbon voice over the whole scene.

Daisya-niichan sat there resting on the roof. "You called for me Daisya" Kanda-sama asked him. I was behind him. "Ah Ri-chan is here too… good" he said offering me a hug. I went over to him and hugged him. "Daisya-niichan you never brought me back the present you promised" I whined to him in his arms. "I'll get you something even better next time" he reassured me. "You better" I yelled at him. I saw Kanda-sama smirking. It made me smile. Daisya-niichan covered my ears. I could not hear anything. I saw Kanda-sama nod a couple of times and Daisya-niichan's lips kept moving. I saw Kanda-sama blush and Daisya-niichan was blushing too. I wanted to know what they were talking about. "So we agree to protect her at all cost?" I heard Daisya-niichan finally. "Wait who?" I asked them looking back and fourth between the two. I never got an answer. The next thing I knew Daisya was dead.

END FLASHBACK.

INT: OLD HOUSE BEDROOM

Ribbon walks over to the small dresser on the other side of the room. There was a picture. She picked it up to only find; it was a picture of twins. Two little girls. "My sister and I" the Akuma explained in hear head. Essence, Ribbon's golem flew next to her head. "Kanda the Akuma is here with me. Help" she whispers into the speaker. "Please don't reply" Ribbon gracefully tugged at the choker. "Now die!" the Level 2 Akuma appeared braking down the door. Ribbon jumped back and now was falling out the window. She screamed for Daisya.

EXT: NANJING, CHINA – NIGHT

Two muscular arms caught her. She opens her eyes to see Kanda holding her. "Kanda-sama" She yelled. She looks over his shoulder and sees the Akuma following them. She yanked on her choker releasing her innocence. Kanda drops her. "Innocence Acto" she yells and light blinds them and the Akuma.

The light surrounded Ribbon and then focused on her back where, Ribbon grew fairy wings allowing her to fly.

Kanda pulls out Mugen. "Innocence Acto" he slides his fingers up the blade causing it to glow. The Akuma glares at them. "You children cannot defeat me. Mistress Road has given me more power then you exorcist have," she laughs. Kanda just laughed. "A simple Level 2 Akuma thinks they can defeat me? What a joke" Kanda announces. The Akuma attacks Ribbon sending wind at her. She flies up. Her wings flutter.

Kanda makes sure Ribbon is out of the line of fire. "Shoukai shourai" Kanda is first illusion took place. The Akuma was pushed back. "Ha is that all you got? You make me laugh." Ribbon had flown behind the demon; her legs were glowing as if she were wearing boots. She kicked the Akuma sending to the ground. Then she flew like a missile and had her boots slice through the Akuma making it explode.

"You screamed for Daisya not me…why?" Kanda asked her. Ribbon landed next to him, the light receded back to her neck. "I'm so used to having Daisya-niichan saving me" she bowed her head.

FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO

Kanda voice over the whole scene.

It was Ribbon, Daisya and me. We were to meet up with our general, Tiedoll. And we were supposed to meet with our other teammate, NOISE MARI (30). I remember what Daisya told me a few months ago. "Kanda…there's something you need to know" his voice was full of tension, and he was covering Ribbon's ears. "I know we agree to protect Ribbon…but worst yet…I love Ribbon" he was blushing and now I was too. How could Daisya say this? How could he say this when he didn't even know how I feel? "I don't know how to reply." I told him. "Kanda…I will protect this child with my life. I love her." He said to me again.

END FLASHBACK

EXT: CHINA – A FEW DAYS LATER

They slowly made their way to Japan. Once at a harbor Kanda looked for a boat. Ribbon went to find another inn. They used their golems to communicate. "Yes. I'm fine here. No…no go do you thing. I'll be here. Yes, I'm sure. I'll call Kumoi. Take care" there was a hang up tone. "Disconnect" Essence looked at her. "Everything ok Ri-sama?" She nodded. "Yeah. Kanda-sama is off doing his own thing again. I'm just worried about him." Essence looked at his mistress worried.

"Come on" she said heading out of the room. "I told Kanda-sama that I would call Kumoi" Now heading down the stairs. Essence nodded. "You really like Kanda-sama don't you?" he asked her. Ribbon blushed but nodded. They went over to the phone in the lobby and call her boss.

EXT: CHINA –STREETS – NIGHT

Kanda was heading down a dusty dirty street. "Kanda, let's make a deal to protect Ribbon. Always" Daisya's voice filled the exorcist's head. "Please Hevalaska please sync me with my innocence." A scream, the blood filled innocence looked at Ribbon. "I only want to be stronger. Strong enough to protect my friends." Ribbon's voice rang out on the street. "Stupid memories" Kanda muttered holding his head. Then he remembered the look in her eyes. "She was asking for something else" he frowned. "She was asking me to protect her," he thought. He looked down at the ground and kicked a few stones. "How much more stupid can I get, when I can't even keep a promise." He sighed.

INT: HOTEL ROOM, CHINA – NEXT MORNING

Kanda entered the room. He found Ribbon asleep on his bed. He smiled softly. Essence looked at him. Kanda shook his head and placed a finger over his lips signaling the golem to be quiet. The small item just nodded.

He picked up the sleeping girl. Essence looked at him shocked. "Get the bags," he told his and Ribbon's golem. The two golems picked up the heavy suitcases. They made their way into the dark, misty, cloud filled town. Essence stayed closed to Kanda. Kanda's golem followed next to Essence.

EXT: DOCKS, CHINA – MORNING

They entered the docks. Kanda was still holding onto Ribbon in a bridal style. He showed no signs of suffering while holding the female exorcist. A SAILOR (29) went over to them. The sailor was wearing a torn up tang-top with black pants hanging off him. Large boots covered his feet and a red bandana over his baldhead there were scars all over his skin. "Can I help you in anyway?" he offered to take the girl. Kanda tightened his grip on her. "Yes take the suitcases to my cabin" he ordered and walked past him still holding Ribbon tightly. It could be told that he had no intention of leaving and letting the girl go.

INT: SHIP CABIN – DAWN

Kanda entered the cabin, the golems still behind him. He put Ribbon down on the bed. Then he lied down next to her. He covered them then looked at the golems. "Shut down mode," he told his golem. The large eye thing closed and fell asleep. He looked at Essence. "Make sure nothing bad happens," he said.

He wrapped his arms around Ribbon and allowed sleep to over take him.

EXT: SHIP DECK – MORNING – 3 DAYS LATER

"Alright you slackers drop the anchor!" A SAILOR (30) yelled. "Heave hoe!" The OTHER SAILORS (28-32) yelled. A hunch of noise could be heard on the upper deck. Kanda was helping the sailors out.

Ribbon came up on the deck and saw all the men. "Out of the way!" one MAN yelled at her. "Kya!" she slightly screamed but then someone was holding. "Are you alright Exorcist-sama?" she looked up at the MAN who caught her. The man was as tall as Kanda but not as pretty. He had this old rusty look to him and was dressed very formally. "I'm the Captain of this ship. And I know that it is dangerous for a young woman to walk on the deck" he told her. He picked her up and took her to the bridge. "Thank you Captain. My name is Ribbon Sands" he smiled.

Kanda snuck up on them and took off his exorcist jacket. He handed draped it over her shoulders. Now he was left shirtless with black pants and black boots his hair still tied up in a high ponytail. "It's cold up here don't get sick" he told her. She slipped on his jacket over hers. Ribbon was now dressed in two exorcist jackets, a short black skirt and slip on shoes. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind. She smiled at Kanda, "thank you senpai," she muttered. "Eat something we're going to shore soon" he told her. She nodded.

The young female exorcist made her way back to her cabin. The ship was rocking back and forth.

INT: SHIP CABIN – MORNING

Slowly Ribbon entered the cabin. She shut the door quietly behind her and then went over to her suitcase. She slowly opened it and pulled out her other uniform. This uniform was a white long sleeve shirt and an extremely short white skirt. She began to change. The shirt and skirt were very form fitting and barely fit her. Black pantyhose covered the girl's pale legs and short black ankle boots covered her feet. She tied up her hair into a lose bun.

A knock was heard. She went to the door. "Yes?" she asked opening it. It was the captain. "I have a coat for you" he handed it to her. "Kanda-sama said that you're leaving to shore soon" she nodded putting the coat on. "It's a shame that such a beautiful female has to fight. The lost of your life would impact us all. But it would hurt me more" he leaned closer to her. "To lose a beautiful woman, why not ditch that man Kanda and stay here with me?" he held onto her shoulders. She flinched from the grip.

"Captain please let me go" she begged him. She flinched from the pain. The captain just stared at her. "No… I want you to stay here with me; I won't let you go to kill that Akuma." She looked at him now scared. "Let me go" she begged as tears fell down her cheeks.

The captain pushed her down onto the bed. "You are way to beautiful and should just die." A gun came out of his mouth. Ribbon felt her heart stop. She gained some strength and kicked him in the stomach. The Captain/Akuma flinched and let Ribbon go. She quickly slipped out of his grip and started to run down the ship's hallway.

INT: SHIP HALLWAY – DAY

Ribbon was running while slipping on the turns. "Please some one save me," she thought. "Come here little Ri-chan come here with your heart innocence." The so-called man called out. Ribbon started running faster. She looked behind to see the man and ran into a wall. Slowly she got a chance to look behind before she passed out.

INT: SHIP CABIN – DAY

Kanda entered the cabin looking for Ribbon. "Ribbon we're leaving now" he said entering the room. There was nothing there. He blinked in confusion. Then noticed the wrinkles on the bed. "I swear Ribbon made the bed this morning" he said flatting out the wrinkles. He then noticed Ribbon's other's clothing messed up on the ground. "That's not like her to just leave her stuff lying around" he commented. He looked at the door now knowing that something was going on.

He raced out of the room in search for the girl.

INT: SHIP HALLWAY – DAY

Kanda started looking around. "What direction did she go?" he asked worried as he began to run to the left. "Ri-chan where are you?" he thought as he opened every door he saw. There was no sign of the girl anywhere. "Ribbon!" Kanda screamed for the girl.

INT: SHIP HALLWAY – DAY

The captain went over to the passed out girl and slowly picked her up. "How sad. If you really were an exorcist you wouldn't have gotten caught so quickly." The Level 3 Akuma commented. Ribbon just twitched in the demon's arms. The Akuma took her to his cabin.

INT: CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS – DAY

The Akuma put the girl down and let her sleep there. "I'll kill you after I kill your friend Kanda." He said smirking. Then left the girl to sleep.

DREAM - 10 YEARS AGO

Ribbon got home from school. "Mumma I'm home" she called out opening the door. There was no sound. "Mumma I'm home?" she called a second time. There was still no answer. She entered the kitchen and found her father there cooking dinner. "Daddy" she said excited. She went over and hugged him. There was no response from him. "Daddy what's wrong?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her. A fake smile appeared on his lips. "You know Ribbon you're lucky to be human," he said to her.

Ribbon pulled away from him. "Daddy?" she asked again confused. His body exploded and she flinched and ducked down underneath the table. A scream was heard in the village. A young boy entered the house as it started to burn. "Ri-chan where are you?" he called to her. "Ri-chan!" he called again. Ribbon was crying underneath the table. "Yuu-kun save me" she cried when she saw his dark blue almost black hair. Yuu went over to her and offered his hand to her. "Come on let's go," he told her. She just nodded and took his hand. "Yuu-kun" she screamed and held his hand tightly. He picked her up and carried her out of the burning house.

There was an explosion as her house was destroyed. Yuu was holding the girl in his arms looking up at the burning house. His mother and father were fighting off more Akuma. Yuu looked at Ribbon. "Ri-chan do you remember what I said about the Akuma and exorcist?" he asked her. She weakly nodded her head. He smiled at her, and placed her on the ground. "Run" he told her and pulled out his sword. She blinked confused. Then got up. "Wait…Yuu-kun I don't know where…" "JUST RUN" he yelled at her and she obeyed.

EXT: RIVER BED – NIGHT

Ribbon sat holding her knees to her chest. Tears were falling down her face. "Yuu-kun…Yuu-kun…YUU-KUN!" She repeated consent.

DREAM END

INT: SHIP HALLWAY – DAY

Kanda looked around. "Where are you Ribbon?" he questioned in his head. "YUU-KUN!" He heard her call out to him. His eyes widened in shock. "She hasn't called me that in ages" he muttered. He, then, closed his eyes focusing on where she might be. He was looking for any indication on where she was. That's when her golem Essence came and hit him on the head. "Kanda-sama I have found you hah hah hah" the small thing cheered. Kanda looked at him annoyed. "Where's Ribbon?" he demanded. "This way" the small thing started to fly off. Kanda followed right behind him.

Essence took Kanda down on hallway and came to a sudden stop. There stood the captain glaring at the pair. Kanda pulled out his sword. "I figured you were an Akuma. It only made sense the way you were taking care of us. You planed to kill us the whole time." He commented. The captain just glared at them. "So why don't you just show us your true form?" The Japanese exorcist yelled out to him. The captain transformed into a Level 3 Akuma. Kanda pulled his sword. "You're the second Akuma I've had to slain on this trip. Kumoi better be paying us double" he said swing his sword. The Akuma broke out and flew up off the ship. Kanda used the same hole and broke out after him.

EXT: SHIP MASS – DAY

The sky was cloudy as the Level 3 had rain and lighting fall from the ground. "Your little girlfriend has the Heart innocence; I plan to get it from her." It started to laugh. Kanda looked at him confused. "The Heart innocence…what's that?" he asked demanding. The Akuma started laughing. "You call yourself an exorcist and you don't even know what the Heart innocence is?" he started laughing. Kanda was now pissed. He closed his eyes. "Mugen acto: Second illusion" he called out. The sword grew a string as a second sword appeared in Kanda's free hand. "I better now use up all my strength otherwise Ribbon will be mad at me" he muttered.

The Akuma came rushing at him and Kanda just dodged every attack the Akuma was the same. They stayed fighting.

A crash of lighting flashed as a roar of thunder was heard. "DARK BOOTS" Lenalee's voice rang down as she hit the Akuma sending him downward. "Clown belt" Allen's voice was heard as he caught the Akuma in what looked like a white spider web. The Akuma glared at them. "I didn't know you had backup." He yelled out to Kanda. A white whip was at the Akuma's neck. "You then should have expected back up when you left me alone. I was able to make a call to Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan." Ribbon explained. The Akuma started to fight back. "Let me go. Let me go. LET ME GO!" He screamed. Ribbon looked at the Akuma. Kanda was above it. He nodded to Ribbon. "Eight Flower Praying Mantis" he said and swung his swords. Eight strikes came and made a flower on the Akuma's chest. "Heaven's Rage Angel's cry" Ribbon said. She then pulled the whip on the Akuma's neck. Angels came down from the clouds and took the soul of the monster. "Akuma no tanoshi no kusaii o (Pitiful Akuma's soul rest in peace)" Allen said watching what was happening.

The men on the ship's deck all turned to dust. "Ash to ash, dust to dust, Amen" Lenalee said. The four Exorcists got together and looked at each other. "Why are you here?" Kanda asked annoyed. Lenalee smiled. "Kumoi sent us saying that you and Ribbon were talking to long. He was worried that you two might kill yourselves trying to complete this mission," Allen explained. Ribbon giggled. "That sounds like Kumoi" "Tch." Kanda said as he walked toward the boat. "It's a good thing Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan showed up then. It means that time has gone by awfully quick and that means that we can hide ourselves in the cover of night" Ribbon explained to Kanda. Kanda nodded agreeing with the idea.

EXT: NAGASAKI, JAPAN – NIGHT

Kanda, Ribbon, Lenalee, and Allen all made their way onto the shore. Allen and Kanda started to destroy the boats they used to get onto the surface. Ribbon and Lenalee watched the boys destroy the boats. "Thank you for coming Lenalee-chan" Ribbon said her voice was soft. Lenalee shook her head. "No need for thanks Ribbon-chan I'm just glad that Allen-kun and I were able to help." She explained.

Kanda and Allen were standing near the mountain path. "Lenalee-chan, Ribbon-san let's go" Allen called waving his hand. Ribbon smiled along with Lenalee and they both began to run to catch up to the boys. "With the two of us there's no way we can lose to the Level 4" Lenalee said. "Don't get your hopes up" Kanda muttered under his breath.

EXT: BORDERLINE OF EDO, JAPAN – NIGHT – 5 DAYS LATER

The group climbed onto of the mountain. "There it is…Edo Japan" Allen said. Lenalee frowned. It was a bare wasteland with nothing but a flat black land. Ribbon covered her mouth and turned her back to it. "How…how many more lives are you going to sacrifice to get what you want Millennium Earl?" she questioned covering her face. "Tch." Kanda muttered glaring at the emptiness.

An explosion went off and all the exorcists went flying off. "Innocence acto" Ribbon pulled on her chocker and then flew up. Kanda had already pulled out Mugen and had blocked the attack. Lenalee was standing on the mid air. Allen stayed on the ground his Crown Clown innocence protecting him. The Level 4 looked at them. "At least I know you children can dodge an attack, and you won't be as boring as my other meals." He let out an evil laugh. Lenalee looked at the group. "Is everyone ok?" she asked. Kanda was already rushing toward the Akuma. "First illusion: Hell's insects" he called out as these demon insects came rushing at the Akuma. The Akuma took the hit but there was no damage. "Kanda that won't work we need something stronger." Lenalee said. Kanda just glared at her. The Akuma came running at them again. "I'll kill you all" he said and dived after then. "Crown Belt" Allen said trapping the Akuma. Ribbon came flying at him her body engulfed in innocence. She flew right through him and looked down at the Akuma. The Akuma flinched as she went through him but that was it. The Akuma broke free and flew right behind Ribbon. "Is that the best the Heart innocence can do?" he asked her. Her eyes widened. She screamed now falling 20 stories to the ground. There was a pit where she lied in the middle. The Akuma laughed.

Kanda went over to Ribbon and helped her up. "You alright?" he asked her she nodded her head and looked up at the Akuma. She used Kanda's shoulder to stand up again. Lenalee and Allen were still paring off against it. "I don't remember it being this strong Senpai," she said. Kanda just nodded. "What can we do…" she muttered. Allen and Lenalee landed near them. "We can't give up. The entire world is depending on us" Allen said. Kanda stood up. "As must as I hate to admit it but the Moyashi is right" he said. He closed his eyes. "Mugen: Second illusion acto" His sword became two again. "Lets go" he said and ran after the Akuma. "Dark boots don't let me down" Lenalee said as she ran after Kanda. Allen smiled at Ribbon. "No matter how dark the future is we can't give up. When we're exorcist our lives are on the line. Besides if we can't defeat a Level 4 there's no way you or I can be a general." Allen told her. Ribbon looked at him. "How can you have so much hope Allen-kun?" she was confused. Allen smiled. "Cause I have a reason to live. Just like Kanda and Lenalee" he told her. She blinked. "A reason to live…?" Allen nodded. "Yeah, what's your reason to live Ribbon?" she looked at Allen. "My reason…"

ENTER FLASHBACK – 10 years ago

Yuu went over to Ribbon. Ribbon had fallen asleep in all the commotion. He smiled and slowly woke the girl up. "Hey Ri-chan" he called out to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yuu-kun" she muttered. Yuu was shirtless and his pants looked like rags there were bruises all over him along with his hair down. "What happened to you" she asked him. He smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine in a few hours. This is nothing, I heal quickly." He told her. They looked up at their burning town. There was a woman with two whips and tons of Level 1 Akuma's behind her. Yuu looked at Ribbon. "I can't let her get anymore involved in this then I already have" he thought. Ribbon looked at him. "What's wrong Yuu-kun" he held her close. "Run…Run as far as you can and don't look back." She looked confused. "Wait… I don't understand why" "Just run. Run to a place called the Black Order. I'll find you there. I promise" he told her. She got up and looked up at the flames. "Ri-chan?" he questioned. "Alright I'll run but you better show up Yuu-kun, don't leave me ok?" she asked as tears streamed down her face. Yuu smiled. "I promise" he smiled. Then handed her a hair tie. "Don't lose this. When I find you I'll tell you Tatiana" he told her. She nodded. "And when you tell me Tadaima (I'm home in Japanese) I'll smiled and say Okairinasai (welcome home in Japanese)" He nodded. "Then it's a promise" She then ran.

END FLASHBACK

EXT: EDO, JAPAN –NIGHT

Ribbon opened her eyes. "My reason to live is to find Yuu-kun so I can tell him Welcome Home" she told Allen. Allen smiled. Kanda landed on his feet near Ribbon. "Let's go Ribbon" he told her. She smiled. "Hai!" she said and she flew off.

Kanda looked at Allen. "What did you tell her Moyashi?" he was annoyed. Allen smiled at Kanda. "I asked her reason to live. She said it was to find Yuu-kun and tell him welcome home" he told Kanda smirking. Kanda frowned. "Kanda, why don't you just tell her that you're Yuu-kun that way she can really smile" he asked. Kanda frowned, "I haven't her that I'm her Yuu-kun cause it's too dangerous, I would break her heart, and she would never trust me again. I'm the type who rather stay friends with her then tell her how I feel" he explained to the boy. Allen smiled. "You really do love her" he commented. Kanda pointed Mugen at him. "And if you ever hint or tell her I'll kill you" he explained getting up and going after the Akuma. Allen followed behind.

The two teams kept going trying their best not to lose. They were all bleeding and their clothing was torn up. Kanda was now shirtless and his belt was broken. Allen had tears everywhere along with cuts on his face, he was panting ready to pass out. Lenalee was on her knees tired and ready to give up. Ribbon was barely able to stand. Her angel wings were the only things holding her up. She jacket had lost the middle section and was showing off her flat stomach. They all looked at each other. The Akuma was still laughing. There was barely any scratch on him. "Is that all you whiny pathetic exorcist have?" he asked them. "You know this would be easier if there was some way to beat him" Lenalee commented. They all nodded.

"Hi ban!" "Noel's Organ!" A fire dragon along with strings trapped the Akuma. "No no let me go" the Akuma said soon getting burned. It fell the ground. Allen, Lenalee, Ribbon, and Kanda all looked at the attacks. "Mari" Ribbon yelled happily. "Lavi" Lenalee called out. "Yo" Lavi said smiling and waving. Noise Mari showed up. He was a very buff, and sturdy man. He smiled as he went over to Ribbon. He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "How are you Ri-chan" he asked her smiling. "I'm happy to see you here" she said giggling. Kanda smiled. "Took you two long enough to get here" he commented. Lavi chuckled. Lenalee smiled. "Oh wait up for me," Miranda said as she caught up with them. Allen smiled. "Hello Miranda-san" he said. Miranda bowed to them. Then they all looked at the Akuma. "As long as we are a team…" Allen started. "There's no one…" Lenalee continued. "Nor nothing…" Lavi said. "That can…" Mari said. "Defeat us" Ribbon finished. "Tch" Kanda finally said. "T-that's right" Miranda nodded her head.

The Akuma growled in anger and rushed at them. "Now Miranda" Lenalee yelled. "Time stop" she said as she spun the disk on her wrist. A clock like barrier appeared around the group. "I'll stay here you guys try your best" she said. The group was able to heal quickly. Allen looked at Lenalee. "I'll go first with Mari and Ribbon," he said. Ribbon nodded along with Mari. Allen, Mari and Ribbon all jumped out and went at the Akuma. "Praying Angels" Ribbon called as she brightens up the sky. Lights from the stars began to fly down as angels to attack the Akuma. The Akuma dodge the attack and was forced back. Allen swung his sword and forced the Akuma even further back. "You children can't defeat me." He yelled, and then rush at Ribbon. "Ri-chan fly" Ribbon's eyes widen as her wings took her up.

Ribbon looked down into the crowd. "I…I could have sworn that I heard Yuu-kun's voice" she muttered. The Akuma was flying to catch up to her. She froze. "Now you'll die," he yelled at her. "Mugen: Second illusion: Sublimate" Kanda yelled getting in front of Ribbon. He forced the Akuma back to the ground. "Senpai…" Ribbon started to fly towards him. "Don't! Don't look at me. Don't come near me Ribbon" Kanda demanded of her. His hair had fallen out of it's usually ponytail. Ribbon stopped in her tracks as Kanda landed on the ground. She landed behind him. "Senpai…" she muttered.

The Akuma glared at Kanda. "I'll take you're life first" he yelled flying at Kanda. "You can try" Kanda said annoyed. "Kanda NO" Mari yelled. The Akuma rose off the ground. "Die exorcist" He yelled and attacked Kanda. "Kanda!" Mari yelled. "Kanda run" Allen called to the Japanese exorcist. "Kanda" Lenalee yelled out. Kanda stood there. There were no signs of running or flinches. "Second illusion: Eight flowers Praying Mantis" he said and blocked the Akuma's attack. "Mari, Moyashi get ready" he called out. Kanda pushed the Akuma's attack back at him. "No" the Akuma tried to fly back but found it useless. "You won't be able to break through my strings" Mari yelled out to it. Lenalee was behind the strings. "And if you try to I'll just push you back in." she said. "No. No. No. I don't want to die." The Akuma screamed. The attack engulfed the Akuma. Ribbon and Allen were right behind it. "This is it." Allen told her. "Don't back down" she told him. Allen screamed and finished the finally attack. Ribbon then flew right through the attack.

Mari went over to Kanda. "Are you sure you want her to finish it off?" he asked the man. Kanda looked at her. "I'm sure she'll be fine" he sheathed Mugen and folded his arms. The fight was over, as the Akuma screamed while being destroyed. "Ribbon-chan looks like and angel" Lenalee said landing near the two men. Mari smiled as Miranda approached them. "Is…is everyone ok?" she asked. Mari nodded. "Yes Miranda-san" Lenalee said.

Allen came helping Ribbon up. "Hey guys," he said smiling. Ribbon smiled too. Lenalee went over and attacked Allen. "Allen-kun you're crazy," she cried hugging him to the ground. Ribbon giggled as she stepped away from the couple. Ribbon felt dizzy and started to fall the ground. Kanda appeared behind her. "Don't push yourself," he told her. She looked up at the older man. "Sorry Senpai" she said as she closed her eyes. "Idiot" He said picking her up.

They all smiled as Kanda carried the girl over to them. Lenalee yawned. "Lets go home," she said. Mari nodded. "Yeah let's go" he said. Lavi started laughing. "Wait I haven't done anything" Lavi whined. "Too bad" Kanda said. The rest of the group started laughing.

INT: TRAIN CABIN – A FEW DAYS LATER

Lenalee yawned as she rested her head on Allen's shoulder. Allen just smiled at her and then looked at Kanda and Ribbon in his lap. "It's been days since she's woken up" Allen commented. Kanda looked down at her. "Mari said that she doesn't need any medical attention she's just weak." He explained. Allen frowned then looked at Lenalee. "At least let the head nurse see her when we get back to headquarters" Allen asked. Kanda looked at him like he was stupid.

Mari entered the cabin with Miranda behind him. "We brought some food," he said as he went and sat next to Kanda. "Sorry Kanda but they didn't have any soba," he explained. "Tch" he muttered. Miranda handed out the sandwiches and Mari handed out water bottles. Miranda sat next to the sleeping Lenalee. "Where's Lavi?" Allen asked. "He had another mission from Bookman" Mari explained. Allen nodded.

Allen took four of the sandwiches. He then looked at Lenalee. "Hey Lenalee wake up food's here." He told her slightly shaking her. It took her a minute to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Food?" She questioned. Miranda handed her a water bottle, and Mari handed her a sandwich. "Here Kanda" Mari handed him a cup of ramen. Kanda picked up Ribbon and repositioned her so that her head was on his chest and his hands free. He then took the cup and began to eat.

A few hours passed and the train finally came to a stop. "France train station: Leocon. France train station: Leocon" the train speakers called out. Kanda picked up Ribbon and was holding her bridal style. Allen followed along with Lenalee, Miranda, and Mari.

EXT: LEOCON TRAIN PLATFORM – NIGHT

They all exited the train and looked around. "It's a few days walks to the edge of France. We should find a hotel" Allen said. Mari looked around. "It would be better if we find a hotel for the night. The girls are tired." Mari insisted. Kanda looked at Miranda, Ribbon, and Lenalee. "Yeah" he said and started walking around.

EXT: STREETS OF FRANCE – NIGHT

Mari was looking around the large buildings. "I'm a little rough on my French" He explained. Kanda just nodded. "It's ok" Allen said smiling. "At least you can speak two languages. I can only speak English." Mari stopped in front of a large wall-to-wall building. It looked old and tore down. "This one is a hotel. And it looks cheep since we're low on money" He said. They all agreed to stay at that hotel.

INT: HOTEL IN FRANCE – NIGHT

They entered the almost torn down hotel. The rooms were bright and covered with expensive wallpaper. There was crown molding gold filling on the dark wood desk. "It's really nice" Lenalee commented. "Thank you" a tall dark MAN (36) said entering the small lobby. He looked at them. "How many rooms would you children like?" he asked then saw Ribbon. His eyes widened as he went over to Kanda. "My isn't she pretty. I hope she's not sick. I'll call the doctor for you if you like" he offered. Mari smiled. "Three rooms and please I doctor would be nice" he said. Kanda looked at his teammate. The tall dark man nodded then led them up the stairs. "This way." He said.

He took them to the 5th floor. He stopped at three parallel doors. "Theses rooms are for you" He handed them the keys. Miranda took a key and then looked at Lenalee. "Is it ok if we share a room Lenalee-chan?" she asked. Lenalee smiled and entered the room with Miranda.

Mari took the next pair of keys. He looked at Kanda. "Let's go" he said entering the next room with Kanda, Ribbon and himself. Allen sighed. "I guess I get a room to myself." He said as he entered the room sighing.

INT: HOTEL ROOM #21 – NIGHT

Kanda placed Ribbon on the full size bed. He looked at Mari. "Can you still hear a heartbeat?" he asked his best friend. "Yes but it's very faint. She need to get to a hospital as soon as we get to headquarters." He told him. Kanda nodded.

There was suddenly a knock. Mari got up and answered it. "Yes?" he asked. "I was called in" the tall lab coat MAN said. Mari listened carefully to what the man said. "Yes, we requested a doctor" he confirmed. He then moved so that the man could come in. Kanda looked at the man and watched him carefully as he checked Ribbon's health.

Lenalee entered and was watching him too. "How is she?" she asked when she got the chance. "Well she isn't sick. There's no signs of illness or anything physical injuries." He commented. He then looked at her face. "It's almost like she's in an internal sleep" he said checking her closed eyes. "Almost" he repeated as Lenalee was checking out Ribbon's face. "What do you suggest we do then?" Kanda asked in an annoyed tone.

The Doctor looked at him and frowned. "My only suggestion is to let her rest." He said. Kanda frowned and kicked him out of the room. Mari frowned then looked at Kanda. "You should be nicer to them. They are just trying to help." Mari explained to his friend. "They are trying but not helping. Tch." He said and sat on the bed next to Ribbon. Lenalee looked at her best friend. "Kanda she keeps mouthing something" she said pointing to Ribbon's lips. Mari faced their direction. "Maybe I'll be able to hear her" he said about to adjust his headphones. "No Mari she's mouthing 'Yuu-kun'" he said focusing on her lips. Lenalee giggled.

"Kanda you really do love her to notice another man's name slipping through her mouth" she commented. Kanda glared at the Chinese exorcist. Lenalee ignored the glare and stared at Ribbon. "Ri-chan once told me about her childhood. She said that she grew up in a small village in Denmark and her best friend was named Yuu-kun. They were supposed to be inseparable. They lived next door from each other. She told me that his parents were exorcist and that he was going to grow up and be one too. Then Akuma overran their town and they were separated. But supposable they were supposed to meet up at the Order and everything would be like before." She said muttering then looked at Kanda. "After she told me the story I looked through the old files and found nothing about her Yuu-kun. But…" she looked at Kanda. "You were the only person in the Order with the name Yuu. I though it would have been you but you said that you grew up in Japan not Denmark" she said and looked at her friend. "Poor Ri-chan. I hope she finds her Yuu-kun" Kanda looked at Lenalee to Mari. Lenalee got up. "Well night you guys" she said yawning then went back to her room.

Mari waited for Lenalee to leave, and then he looked at Kanda. "How many other people know?" he asked. Kanda sat on the bed and then got up. "Only you and the Moyashi" he explained. Mari nodded and got up to leave. "I'll sleep in Allen's room. Wake me up if she wakes" he said leaving. Kanda only nodded.

EXT: STREETS OF FRANCE – MORNING

The group stood outside while Mari and Miranda paid the hotel. Once the two came outside they were off again. They made their way down the quiet stone streets. Lenalee frowned. "How long will it take us to get there?" she asked bored. Kanda looked at her and rolled her eyes. "We're going to take the bullet train from here to England. That'll only take us a few hours. From there we'll take a carriage to headquarters." Allen said. Then looked at the boys "is that correct?" he asked smirking. Mari nodded.

INT: BULLET TRAIN FROM FRANCE TO ENGLAND – MORNING

They entered the train along with a lot of other people. "There's so many people" Lenalee commented wearing her petticoat. "I'm glad I wore my petticoat other wise our exorcist uniforms would stand out." She thought. Allen was watching outside the double doors as more people were entering. There were a lot of people avoiding Kanda and Mari. Miranda was being bumped into, pushed and shoved. Mari went over to her and held her shoulders close to him. "You should be more careful," he told her. She sighed. "Thank you" she told him and blushed looking away.

The double doors closed and the train took off. Kanda held onto Ribbon as the train started to get faster.

EXT: LONDON, ENGLAND TRAIN PLATFORM – AFTERNOON

The double doors opened and the exorcist got off along with the rest of the crowd. They exited and started to look for a carriage. They found two carriages that sat four each. They got on them and now were headed for headquarters.

INT: CARRIAGE – AFTERNOON

It was a quiet trip home. No one breathed a word and nothing was heard except for the beating of the horses and the wheels of the carriages.

EXT: CHURCH GROUNDS/ HEADQUARTERS –NIGHT

They all exited the carriages. Mari paid the drivers. They entered the church to find that mass was going on. Kanda ignored it and carried Ribbon to the underground stairway. Allen, Lenalee, and Mari followed him. Miranda sat in the back of the church and enjoyed the mass.

INT: HEADQUARTERS – NIGHT

Kumoi met them at the bottom of the stairs. Lenalee went over and hugged her older brother. "Onii-san" she cheered as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Welcome home" he said to them. They bowed. He looked at Ribbon. "I'll take her to the Head Nurse if you want" he offered. Kanda was about to saw no when Mari took the girl from him. "No, it's ok Kumoi-san. I'll take her. I need to go there anyways." He explained. Kanda looked at Mari and Mari gave him stern stare. "Tch" Kanda said as he walked away. Mari smiled and took Ribbon to the head nurse.

INT: HEADQUARTERS HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Mari opened the door and smiled at her. The nurse saw Ribbon and frowned. "I keep telling that girl not to over exert herself." She complained. Mari placed her on the bed. The Head Nurse out a needle with red serum. She inserted it to Ribbon's arm. The liquid left the needle and entered the girl's body. The head nurse then looked up at Mari. "She'll be awake by tomorrow morning. Then you can visit her," she said as she shooed him out of her hospital.

INT: HEADQUARTERS HOSPITAL – NEXT MORNING

Kanda walked into the room right after his breakfast. He looked around for the head nurse and didn't find her. Instead he found Ribbon eating manjin. She looked up at him and bowed her head. "Good Morning Senpai" she told him after swallowed. He went and sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry that I worried everyone" she told him. He didn't say anything. "And, I'm sorry for being a nuisance on this mission" "Shut up" he yelled at her. She became mute. He looked up at her. "I'm Yuu-kun" he told her. She looked at him and blinked. She waited and minute and started laughing. "Oh Kanda-Senpai you're funny" she said wiping away her tears. Kanda just stared at her. "Senpai" she questioned.

"You were 7 when the fire broke out. And my parents died in it. Lulubell caused the fire. I told you to run and that we'd meet up at headquarters. I told you when the time was right I'd tell you 'Tadaima' and you would smile at me and say 'Okarinasa'." He told her. She just blinked shocked. "Then…why… why didn't you tell me sooner that you were Yuu-kun. Why wait ten years later? Why keep me guessing that you might not be alive?" she started to raise her voice. "Cause it was nessary. I needed you to be strong on the missions that we went on." "so you were just using me. You don't even care about me anymore." "Now Ribbon I never said that." "NO you didn't say it but you implied it." "You're being such a child." "A child me? Maybe I am a child after all you are only a year older then me but you act all high and mighty." "I do not act like that." "Yes you do. Look at you and Allen-kun. Then you two are at each other throats. Then it's me and Lenalee-chan trying to stop you" "You two girls don't even stop us." "Yes we do." They glared at each other like two six year old fighting over the swings.

Mari came into the room and heard them fighting. He chuckled. "Ri-chan hasn't even been a awake for a few hours and you two are already fighting." He said. Ribbon looked at her other teammate. "Mari!" she said excited. He went over and hugged the girl. "Good morning Ri-chan" he said patting her on the head. She then pointed at Kanda. "Senpai says that he's my Yuu-kun" She said frowning. "Isn't that stupid" He didn't say anything. "Mari?" She questioned looking up at that taller man. "You knew too." She pushed him away. "Who else knew?" she started to freak out. "Everyone does Ribbon" she looked at Kanda. "No…you're all lying" she felt the water sting in her eyes. "OUT!" she screamed throwing pillows at them. They quickly left.

INT: HEADQUARTERS KUMOI'S OFFICE – MORNING

Kumoi was sitting at his desk reading a book. Kanda entered the office. Kumoi looked at him. "Yes Kanda-kun?" "What's the Heart Innocence?" he demanded. Kumoi looked at Kanda shocked. "Where did you hear about the Heart Innocence?" He asked rather shocked. "The Heart Innocence is only known by few members of the order. And none of the exorcist should know about it." He started to explain it to Kanda.

Kanda sat there on the red couch. "Right before Lenalee and Moyashi saved us the Akuma said something about Ribbon being the Heart Innocence." He explained recalling the memory. Kumoi closed his eyes. "Ribbon's body I think is too weak for the Heart Innocence." He said. Kanda frowned, then got up and left the office.

INT: HEADQUARTER'S HALLWAY –MORNING

Kanda was walking down the hallway completely lost in his own thoughts. "The Heart Innocence?" Lenalee showed up next to Kanda. He looked at her. "I read about it once. It's said that the only thing that can stop it is The Millennium Earl and that's if he steals it. Otherwise it can't be stopped." She said giggling. Kanda looked at her. "What are your thoughts of Ribbon having the Heart Innocence?" he asked her. She frowned. "I would never have thought of Ri-chan having it." She said sadly. Kanda nodded. "I would guess that it would be Ri-chan" she started to run to her friend. Kanda ignored her and went to his room.

INT: KANDA'S ROOM –AFTERNOON

Kanda opened the door to his dark room and went and sat on his bed. He sighed and stared at his water lily. Four petals had fallen and were resting on the wooden table. Kanda lied on his bed. "It's not my fault" he muttered before he turned over on his side. His back to the flower.

INT: KANDA'S ROOM –LATE AFTERNOON

Mari knocked on the door before entering. "Kanda?" he asked. Kanda had fallen asleep. Mari chuckled. "That's what you get for waking up early and worrying about nothing." He said and went over to the 18 year old Japanese exorcist. "Kanda wake up" he demanded the boy. Kanda rolled over and looked at his best friend. "What is it now Mari?" "Kumoi has a mission for the all exorcists" he explained.

Kanda got up and fixed his hair. "I'll be out in a minute." Mari nodded and left the room. Kanda looked in his mirror. Tiredness had taken no toll over the boy. "Senpai" he heard Ribbon's voice in his head. He sighed, and made his way out to Kumoi's office.

INT: KUMOI'S OFFICE –LATE AFTERNOON

All the exorcists (Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Mari, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Mari, Miranda, Ribbon, General Cloud, General Tiedoll, and General Soracroft) were standing in Kumoi's office. They all exchanged glances. Kumoi stood there and smiled at them. "Your next mission is to kill The Millennium Earl and end this war" he said smiling. "I have confirmation for Allen who has passed the General test." He said. Everyone, except Kanda, started clapping.

Kumoi smiled even wider, "As for all of you. "Good luck" he said. "Yeah!" three forth of them yelled and started for the door.

~End

* * *

That's it. I'll post a Tokyo Mew Mew one soon along with the script asap. As to three way love for four my shaman king fanfic I may give it up to someone else who wants to continue it.

Flames and Reviews are welcomed with open arms.

~KR


End file.
